User blog:Lord Isen/Declaration of Warning - Consul Isen
Within the confines of lasting peace, so wrought by tragedy of the Fourth War of Ps, the civilized nations of the world have endeavored to maintain a safe and stable environment within the boundaries of our planet. With the great expanse of space opened, it has become apparent that the times of wars over petty land had ended, and in the face of this massive new frontier, territorial disputes could be lost to the ages. I have held a firm belief, as have many others, that the wars on Wikia were over. That peace could be preserved for our homeland. However, much to my disappointment, this appears to be a false notion. Even in the wake of the most civilized of treaties, the barbarisms of war rear their ugly head. The recent actions taken by New Sezonia, against the lands of the Gummy Bear Wiki and Republic of Truce, are wholly unlawful as well as uncivilized. By resorting to armed force without the consultation of the idea of diplomacy, New Sezonia has revealed itself as a warmonger of the cheif class, one that does not recognize nor sympathize with the terrors of war. New Sezonia lays claim to the northeastern edge of the Republic of Truce, which was taken from them in the end of the Sezonian-Trucian Wars. In reacquiring their homeland, the cause might be just. However, their insistence on armed reacquisition of this land, despite even peaceful historical resolutions to this same issue being well known, dirties their cause. Furthermore, New Sezonia's attack into the Gummy Bear Wiki and subsequent capture of civilians is completely unjustifiable. Any simpathies held for the Sezonian cause have been lost with their invasion of a completely neutral and uninvolved nation. The Sezonian invasion of the Gummy Bear Wiki is a crime against its people, and has not been unnoticed by the international community. New Sezonia is guilty of amongst the worst crimes against humanity, the loss of life with no acceptable motives. To bring a nation, with no ill will, nor conflicting history, into war, and proceed to invade, capture civilians, and cause the irreplaceable loss of life, is unacceptable. The Gummy Bear Wiki, being under the Sphere of Immidate Protection of the United Voltz Federation, has called for aid against the heinous acts that perpetuate within its boarders unprovoked. The United Voltz Federation has long upheld an ad version to war, and sought for more peaceful resolutions. However, recent circumstances drive us to take drastic measures. It is obvious from New Sezonia's actions that diplomacy is no longer an option. Their complete aversion to peaceful resolutions and completely brazen attacks have made this clear. If we cannot stop them diplomatically then what are we to do? Are we to let innocent lives be lost because we are too slow to act? Let it be known I am not calling for war. This is a last plea to the people of New Sezonia to end their bloody business before they force intervention on the grounds of what we, as humans, can morally bear. War will not help anyone, but result in more loss of life, and most likely no gain of land. It is not my place or right to call for war against this alone, as such matters are to be agreed upon the Consuls of the Consulary. For this reason I have issued this Warning to New Sezonia: Your actions have not been unnoticed. If you seek land, enter into diplomatic talks regarding it, but immidatly cease hostilities within the Gummy Bear Wiki and Republic of Truce. New Sezonia's actions place myself and the United Voltz Federation in a precarious situation. While avoiding war we allow our allies and friends to be needlessly and innocently slaughtered. Yet by entering a state of war we put our own people and intrests at risk. In accordance to this, I ask Consul Xera to back my assertion that at this time aid must at least be given to the Gummy Bear Wiki, and to a lesser extent the Republic of Truce, and that this aid include supplies for innocents caught in the crossfire as well a weapory so that each nation's military can effectively protect its endangered civilian population. My proposal is effective immidatly and awaits the response of my other half. Category:Blog posts